Sick Day
by Amicus Bonus
Summary: What happens when Tori feels sick during class? Oneshot, Tandré fluff.


**Okay, this is my first story…constructive criticism (flames) are accepted, and hopefully will allow me to write a better story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim any affiliation with the show, "Victorious," which was created by Dan Schneider.**

Hollywood Arts was not a normal high school. This was truly a school for the gifted. Only the finest young, aspiring actors and actresses were accepted into the classes at Hollywood Arts.

Through the front door walked Tori Vega, with coffee in her right hand and books in her left. Arriving at her locker, she entered the combination, opening the locker. However, the locker door hit her right hand as it swung open, and caused her to drop her coffee, which spilled all over the floor.

"Awww," groaned Tori, as she looked down at her liquid energizer, now sticking to the tiles.

Tori had just been experiencing one of those mornings that everyone has once in a while. She had been awakened 30 minutes late by her alarm clock, and, while rushing to take a shower, slipped, and hit her head on the faucet, leaving her with a massive headache. At that point, she was running over 45 minutes late, so she skipped breakfast, but still missed the bus. So, she was forced to walk to school with all of her belongings, heavy backpack and all.

Upon arriving at Hollywood Arts, Tori received a text from Jade, which read, "Just wanted to let you know that you're a loser." As if she needed that…

Anyway, she started to feel nauseous as she placed her books in her locker. However, putting the feelings aside, as she thought that it was just a side-effect from the headache, she closed her locker and walked to Sikowitz's class.

"Tori!" Sikowitz exclaimed as she entered the room. "You're late."

"I know," Tori said, "but I fell in the shower this morning and hurt my head, then I missed the bus, and now I feel like I'm gonna puke, and—"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Tori. Just take a seat as we continue class." Sikowitz said.

Tori sat, but could not concentrate on the class. She felt awful. She looked towards Sikowitz and raised her hand, saying, "Can I go to the nurse? I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"Yes, you may go," said Sikowitz.

Tori got up to leave the room, but as she rose, she felt very faint. Then, everything went black as she fell to the ground.

Tori woke up in the nurse's office about 10 minutes later, wondering what happened. As she looked around the office, she spotted her best friend, André, sitting in a chair across the room. She called out his name.

André came over, and felt her forehead, saying, "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," she replied. "What happened?"

"Well, as you were leaving class, you passed out, and hit your head on a chair. Then, Robbie and I carried you over to the nurse, who told us to lay you down on the bed."

Just then, the nurse arrived at Tori's bedside.

"Well, I see you're awake. I contacted your parents, and they want me to send you home. However, we cannot send you home alone, and your parents can't pick you up now because they are both working. So, I'm going to have Mr. Harris," she said, gesturing to André, "escort you home. Mr. Harris, you are dismissed for the day to help Miss Vega get home."

So, André walked with Tori home, and Tori held his hand the whole way for support, for she still felt faint. Upon arriving at her house, André had Tori lay down on the couch, and he brought her some blankets from her room.

"Now, you stay here, while I make you some tea and get you some medicine." André said. Going into the kitchen, he poured some water into the kettle, and set the gas to high, waiting for the water to boil. Then, he found the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and retrieved two Advil capsules. Hearing the tea kettle whistling, André went back downstairs to pour the tea. With cup in hand, her returned to Tori, who was watching "Girly Cow" on TV.

"Thanks, André," she said, taking the medicine while slowly sipping the hot tea.

For about fifteen minutes, Tori lay on the couch with André on the armchair next to the couch, watching "Girly Cow." Then, Tori said, "André, walk me to the bathroom, I'm gonna puke!"

Right away, André guided her up the tan-colored staircase and into the bathroom. Then, holding her hair back, André rubbed Tori's back as she vomited into the toilet. When she had finished, she fell to the ground weary.

"Come on, let's get you back downstairs," said André.

André helped her up, and led her back to the couch, where she lay in a restless slumber for about an hour. While she was asleep, André couldn't help but stare at her. Even on her worst of days, she was still angelic. Although her face was flush, and her jet black hair was wildly spread over her pillow, she was still beautiful. André had felt his heart skip a beat every time she came near. And every time she touched him, he felt the electricity run through his body. André loved her. He wanted to be the one she came to when she had these days. He wanted to be the one who held her when she felt distress. He wanted to be the one who would comfort her in her time of need. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, even until the end of time.

While he was deep in thought, Tori woke up and noticed André staring at her.

"André, you okay?" she questioned him.

"Huh, wha…yeah, yeah, I'm okay," he replied. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a little better. The headache died down a little, and I don't feel nauseous anymore. But I still feel sick, and my head does still hurt."

However, although feeling low, Tori sat up, feeling uncomfortable while lying down, as if she had bed sores. But, she immediately felt dizzy sitting up. André, seeing her hold her head, came to sit next to her on the couch, and put his right arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him, in an attempt to comfort her. Tori, feeling the warmth of his embrace, laid her head on his shoulder, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Before André could even comprehend that the girl of his dreams, his angel, laid her head on his shoulder, she fell into a deep sleep. Over three hours later, neither Tori nor André had moved their positions on the couch. André felt as if he were in heaven, holding his love in his arms, and he had always dreamed he would do someday. About a half-hour later, Tori woke up, yawning.

"Have a good nap?" André asked.

"Mhmm, I did," Tori replied. "Thanks for being my pillow, André."

"Aww, no problem, beautiful," he replied.

At this comment, Tori blushed. Even in her times of distress, André was kind and patient with her. He always knew how to heal her, even when all her hope seemed lost. She thought back to her first day at Hollywood Arts. It was André who helped her find her place there, and André was her persuasion to stay. And now, as she snuggled in his arms, and rested on his shoulder, a spark was ignited within her heart, and she felt an overwhelming sense of love for her best friend.

"André," she said, "thanks for being here for me, not just now, but always. You're my best friend. I truly don't know how I would have gotten through this day without you." Then, as a gesture of both thanks and affection, she kissed André's cheek.

Now it was André's turn to blush. His angel KISSED him! He was beyond ecstatic!

"Tori, it was no problem. I'm happy to be here whenever you need me."

Then, their eyes locked, and in the heat of the moment, both drew nearer, and locked their lips together. They became lost in the moment, and, about 20 seconds later, pulled apart.

"Tori," André said, "you are the most beautiful girl I know. Let that kiss be a sign of my love for you, and my unending care for you."

Tori was the happiest girl in the world at this moment.

"Awww, you're the best André. I love you too."

And they spent the rest of the day in each others' arms, enjoying each others' company, and content, feeling loved by each other.

**That's the story! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Pax Vobiscum (Peace Be With You),**

**Amicus Bonus (Good Friend)**


End file.
